Display devices may be classified into two categories: a light-emitting type and a non-light-emitting type. The light-emitting type display devices include organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices and the like, and the pixels thereof themselves can emit required light. The non-light-emitting type display devices mainly include liquid crystal display devices, and the pixels thereof do not emit light per se and need to use light from backlight sources to display.
As shown in FIG. 1, a basic configuration of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device comprises a backlight source 101 and a liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel may comprise an array substrate 103, a color filter substrate 105 and liquid crystals 104 provided between the array substrate 103 and the color filter substrate 105. Here, a lower polarizing film 102b is provided on an outer side of the array substrate 103, an upper polarizing film 102a is provided on an outer side of the color filter substrate 105, and the polarization directions of the upper polarizing film 102a and the lower polarizing film 102b are perpendicular to each other.
Light emitted from the backlight source 101 is converted into linearly polarized light after passing through the lower polarizing film 102b on the outer side of the array substrate 103, the liquid crystals 104 are driven to rotate in different directions so that the polarization directions of the linearly polarized light are deflected to different extents, and therefore the linearly polarized light has different transmittances when passing through the polarizing film 102a on the outer side of the color filter substrate 105, which results in different brightness of emitted light and further realizes display of the liquid crystal display.
In the manufacture of a liquid crystal display panel, the array substrate 103 and the color filter substrate 105 need to be manufactured at first, and then the liquid crystals 104 are injected into and sealed between the array substrate 103 and the color filter substrate 105. This process is complex.